


Getaway for Two

by doodles-foodles (Forianna)



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, M/F, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader/76, Self Insert, Vacation, porn w/o plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forianna/pseuds/doodles-foodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with haurchefant-greystone(tumblr)/@haurchefart(twitter)! Some reader insert with 76! I wrote 76, Raiyna wrote the part of the reader! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written with haurchefant-greystone(tumblr)/@haurchefart(twitter)! Some reader insert with 76! I wrote 76, Raiyna wrote the part of the reader! Enjoy!

The sounds of waves crashing against the nearby cliff side. The spray of sea foam broken and reformed with each rock of the endless waters before his gaze. The way the setting sun glistened, trails of gold dappling the rolling waves. 

Oh yes. He could certainly get used to this.

Jack Morrison wasn't a man who ever thought the word "retire" would be part of his vocabulary. Truthfully it still wasn't. The old soldier considered this an extended vacation, if you will. A little mandatory R and R. 

To his left, in beautiful repose with a Corona in hand in a matching wooden beach chaise, was his lover. You agreed to go on his get-a-way, thank god, and save him from the perpetual boredom that relaxation often brought. He set his own beer aside and lazily took your hand, bridging the small gap between you two. 

He could see how your work wore on your face. The toll that your day-to-day duties and life took on you wasn't lost on the old soldier and damn it all if he didn't want to keep you from those stresses for the rest of his life. He was happy that, at the very least, he could put you at ease on this remote beach that just the two of you shared. 

Being a lead Overwatch Agent did have it's perks, private islands included.

"Ought to make a habit of this," he mused lazily beside you, deep sapphire eyes cutting to his side to catch a glimpse of you. The setting sun made you glow like a golden goddess, your hair caught in the rays glinting with golden strands here and there. "It's nice to get away from everything now and again."

The sun was comfortably warm, now that it started setting off in the horizon. The salty beach air stuck to your skin, a thin coating that made you smell of fresh ocean and overpowering the scent of your sunscreen. You weren't one for laying out in the sun - more times than not, it did nothing but bring out your freckles. You were far too pale-skinned to get a proper tan, though you figured it wouldn't match very nicely with the color of your hair or eyes, anyway. You were fine the way you were, and a certain someone had always made sure to let you know of that.

This certain someone nearly went unnoticed to you, too, thanks to the loud crashing of the waves below you. Your cabin was situated further inland, but a small trail did lead out to the cliff side where the two of you sat and soaked and drank. You turned your head slightly to look at him with sunglassed eyes and intertwined your fingers with his. 

"Only thing I'm worried about is you growing too lax in your old age," you jabbed with a playful smirk and took a small swig of your liquor. You set the bottle down, "Other than that, though, I'm not going to complain about a vacation." You could feel the tiredness in your bones still seeping away with the setting sun, and thanked him mentally for letting you come along. As you turned your head back towards the horizon, you winced and seethed quietly, rolling your neck and trying not to make too much noise, not to draw attention to yourself. 

"How long do you think we could stay here?" you asked suddenly, and started to play with the thick and calloused fingers in your hand.

"If you're talking a castaway situation I don't see why we couldn't live the rest of our lives here. Although, I don't know how you'd ever live off-grid, doll." There was a gravely chuckled tacked on with his teasing, his calloused hand giving your smaller one a fond squeeze.  "What is that site you love so much called? Twooter? You wouldn't be able to ch-- C'mon, don't make fun of the old man," he prodded back when his lover immediately burst into raucous laughter. The sound was so full of your youthful energy and unbridled joy. It left Jack a touch envious. He was happy to soak it up all the same, his grin wide.

Jack sat up, feet planted on either side of his lounger, his tacky Hawaiian print shirt open and flapping lightly in the breeze. "I'd say it's time to head back, before it gets dark." Besides that fact he could feel himself stirring, his gut tightening when he took in the slopes of your body and those perfectly round hips and breasts that could drive him to distraction.

"Aww, already?" With the sun slinking back beneath the ocean, the air started to cool off and chill your sun-kissed skin. With a playful pout, you hoisted yourself up from your resting position and swung your legs over to one side of the chair, using his hand and strong arm as leverage to stand and stretch your tired legs. The skirt of your bikini flapped gently in the wind, and you weren't even sure why you bothered to fix the cups of your top. 

With both your bottles in one hand (you hated leaving a mess behind, even if it was just you two), you grabbed your lover's arm with your free one and set back down the trail towards the little cottage. You  could never quite get over how rugged he was, even so up in age, and found yourself staring at the five o'clock shadow he wore after shaving yesterday morning. The tiny scars that littered his perfectly sculpted jaw line, and the edge of the large one that spliced across his perfect lips. Wisps of silvery white hair fluttered around the salty wind and you sighed audibly, wistfully.

"How did I get so lucky...?" you mumbled to yourself, though you were sure it was loud enough for him to hear. The butterflies in your stomach had never ceased when you were around him, ever since the first day you met.

"God makin' up for never winning the Power Ball?" Jack returned, mock inquisitiveness making his brow furrow. You  giggled again beside him and something tightened in his chest. The old soldier smiled down at his lover, expression soft.

"I could say the same,  y'know," he finally answered seriously, tugging your close. "You ’ re damn heaven-sent, sweetheart. And don't you forget it."

You reached your cabin as the sun disappeared and the star dappled sky went dark. Palm trees swayed and rustled as the wind picked up, the breeze pleasantly warm even as night set in. You reached your little sanctuary and slipped in, the lights flickering on from saved up solar batteries. With your sunglasses now set on the table near the door, and your near-empty bottles discarded in the recycling bin, you felt his presence behind you and the ghost of his breath against your ear.

"You could always stand reminding just how much you mean to me though, " Jack mused, leaning down to press his lips to your ear. "Think I might just do that, if you'd let me, tootse..."

It made your shiver - tiny little sparks creeping up your spine and neck and branching out all over your body. It drew goosebumps over your mostly bare skin, and as much as you wanted to blame it on the A/C, you hadn't even turned that on yet. 

Turning on your heel, slowly so you wouldn't surprise him, your hands were instantly gripping the sides of his face. He was on your level now, and you didn't want him standing up straight just yet. Here, you could examine him and see if any new wrinkles had decided to crease in from all the stress and hard work he'd been through in the last year. To your surprise, he remained mostly unchanged. 

"I'd more than like that," you responded with a held breath, kissing over the scar on his lips. Your thumbs stroked over the crows feet that stretched from his mirthful eyes and straightened out his dark, bushy eyebrows. You  kissed his nose, then his forehead, and carded your fingers through those salt-slicked silvery strands of hair atop his head. Your heart was pounding away in your chest with desire, and you were anxious to see him put whatever thoughts were in his head to good use. "It's been awhile. I've...missed you, Jack."

"I've missed you too, princess," the old soldier replied before scooping your up under your thighs. He wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands cupping the thick, pliable globes of your rear as he carried you into the small bedroom you shared. It was almost entirely filled with a king sized bed, the light cotton white sheets neatly made by himself earlier this morning. 

He set your down, following along as you refused to release your grip, and slanted a claiming kiss over your soft lips. He prodded your lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. His need already tented his khaki shorts and the commander ground against you, his grin tugging wider at the breathy moan of need he was gifted with. 

Those soft lips parted on that needy sound and he took his chance, tongue sinking into your. Jack let out a satisfied groan as your taste washed over his palette; a touch of headiness from the alcohol you'd indulged in, and the sweetness you always had. He explored your mouth freely, tongue gliding across sensually as the rocking of your hips became an instinctual rhythm.

You sighed into his mouth, and once you were sure he had a thorough sweep with his tongue you began to suckle on it, tugging it away from him as if to claim it as your own. Painted fingernails scratched lightly over his bare chest, dipping into the grooves of his tone and tugging at the tightness of his skin over muscle. Insistent little pushes at the collar of his shirt told you wanted it off, right this instant, and when he took too long to undress you gifted his nipples with a playful squeeze. 

He was so warm, so incredibly, impossibly warm against you. The bulge that rocked into your core made you gasp and search for breath, and his little grunts of satisfaction were all but fueling the fire in your gut. The soft, waterproof material of your swimsuit only added pleasurable friction to your constant rutting. 

When he finally pulled away to unbutton his shorts, you got to see his chest in all its scarred and bare glory. "I never get tired of seeing you like this," you practically whimpered, pearly teeth hooking over your bottom lip and digging into the already-swollen skin. You sat up, too, and placed kisses along his collarbone, pectorals, and sternum. Your fingers traced the creases of his abdomen and the scars slashing towards his hips. With no friction against your aching clit anymore, you found yourself grinding into the bed. "So wonderful... So perfect," you chanted praises against his muscles.

The soldier gazed down at his handiwork so far; you were squirming with need and couldn ’ t stop touching him. Good. Damn good, if he didn't mind saying so himself. His lover was already praising him and he hadn't even ravished her properly yet. 

"Needy girl," Jack practically purred as he slipped out on his beach attire effortlessly. Going commando had never been more effective. As soon as his khaki's were on the floor his erection sprung into view, bobbing heavily just inches from your face. With a steady hand, he tapped your soft cheek teasingly with his cock, his grin dirtier than ever. "Barely gotten started. I'll bet your already dripping and hot for me."

You let him tease you for a while, mouth gaping and breathing hot air over his pulsing shaft. Only a few times did you let your tongue flick over the slit of his head, which made him shudder and you moan with delight. The gloves were coming off now, though, and you cupped his heavy sac with one hand while the other curled tender fingers around the base of his shaft, taking his length whole down your throat without preamble. You had gotten used to this, used to his girth and length, and that only disappointed you slightly.

"I'm so wet, sir," you whimpered through mouthfuls of cock. You popped him out of your mouth and let your hands pump the saliva that coated him, while you turned glossy eyes up to meet his gaze. "I'm so fucking wet for you, sir, I can't stand it." Your lips pursed and kissed the tip of his head before taking him down your throat again.

"Damn right, you are," Jack growled in return, canines bared. He hissed, the sound of air sucked in through clenched teeth, as he carded hours fingers through your salt-slicked tendrils. He gave your hair a tug and watched as your misty eyes rolled back prettily into your skull. 

"You better start begging, doll, if you wanna be fucked senseless." It was an loose, empty threat, but Jack knew just how much his lover adored the game. He reached down with his free hand to grope roughly at your heavy breast, the pebbled nipple poking the center of his palm. His grin got wider, wolf-like, when he pinched and tugged at that pebbled nub and you squealed your delight.

"Please sir," you mewled shamelessly as you pulled his cock obscenely out of your mouth with a wet slop and spread your saliva around the throbbing shaft. You dipped a hand down underneath your swimsuit and swirled your fingers between wet folds, then spread the sweet nectar around the head and slit of his cock. "Look, I'm soaked just thinking about how hard you'll fuck me." Your tongue flicked over the mixing of his precum and your juices, shivering at the taste and flitting your gaze back up to him.

He stared at you with such intensity it made your breath hitch. His dark blue eyes were hooded and cloudy with lust, constantly looking from your mouth to your eyes to your breasts - to everywhere on you. You could tell he was mesmerized and the thought alone brought a smile to your face.

"Do you want to touch me, sir?" you asked innocently enough, wiggling your hips and dipping down to lick and suck at one his balls. You arched your back into his rough and strong palm, moaning appreciatively. "That's what I want. I want your hands all over me, sir - pinching and squeezing and rubbing. Please-- Oh, please, Jack-- I can't wait anymore--!"

With a savage growl the commander pulled you off his dick and shoved you roughly down onto the bed. Without any preamble he roughly tugged your bikini bottoms down, tossing them across the room. With elbows hook under your knees,he practically folded his lover in half, expression dark with lust as he aligned hours cock with your leaking entrance.

"Oh yeah? Gonna lose that pretty little head of yours if I don't?" He had you helplessly pinned, your knees framing your face, as he rutted against you. The underside of his cock glided over your clit, the warmth and wetness sending shivers down his spine. "God, I love it when you get like this. I love watching your brain melt right outta you..."

Your toes curled and you spread your legs apart to have a better view of him. His muscles were tense, and the pulse line of his neck was showing as he fought to hold himself back, to restrain himself. You liked that, but also didn't like it at all. Your hand reached down between your bodies and you ghosted twitching fingers over the head of his cock, forcing it down against your clit as he ground into you. You might have climaxed right then with the friction alone, but held your release at bay.

"I want you to do the same, love." Your smile was warm, but the glint in your eyes were dangerous. You grabbed behind your knees and held yourself open and wide for him, then licked your lips. "Let loose, Jack. You know I trust you," you cooed with all the warmth and trust that fluttered in your fast-beating heart. "I want to see you break apart at the seams, crumble apart and become nothing but a puddle of primal lust. Show me what's really going on in that mind of yours."

"Careful what you wish for, babe," Jack replied before sinking into your heat with a single, mighty thrust. He gasped his pleasure, head thrown back, the corded muscles in his neck tense as your velvety walls instantly clamped down around him. Jack pulled back slowly, savoring the twisted mask of pleasure you wore, before slamming back in to the hilt.

He decided to give you what you wanted (you were so gorgeous when you begged) and set up a brutal pace. The commander growled like an animal, teeth scraping over the pulse point at your neck. Blunted nails dug into your meaty thighs, scarlet half moons left in their wake he gripped you so desperately.

"Yes, y-yes...!" Already full to the hilt and mercilessly pounded into, you felt stars blacken at the edge of your vision. His grizzly jaw felt scratchy, but good against the soft skin of your chest and neck,and the vibrations from his growling voice had you teetering on a climax already. His lower half slid across your swollen clit with each thrust and you soon let loose a slow-burning orgasm that rocked through your core at a dizzying, constant rush. "Fuck, J-Jack, that's it-- More, I want more...!" 

You let go of your legs and let them rest against his shoulders (though they were still pressed tightly against your body) and grabbed at his biceps, scratching and digging your nails into his taut skin. You knew he liked the buzz of pain, and briefly wondered if he would ever admit to being even slightly masochistic. Your head turned slightly to nip at his ear and breathe hotly against it, a slew of praises and curses jumbling together in a weirdly formed sentence. "So good, you're so good to me, you're fucking perfect, I love you so much, Fuck me, Fuck me, harder-- H-harder!"

Jack dug deep and found the energy to pound harder into your clenching core. There was the obscene sounds of wet slapping as they met over and over. 

"Yeah you like that, damn right, take that dick, fuck yeah," came the commanders returned litany of encouragement and praise. One hand reached up and tangled in your hair, tugging hard for leverage. The other hand dug in harder at your thigh and if it wasn't for your insistence that he give it to your harder, he'd worry about the bruises you'd bare in the morning. 

His tongue lathed hungrily at your pulse point before he latched on, kneading the tender skin between his teeth. A bright red hickey was the fruit of his efforts, a mark left on your lightly tanned skin for the world to see.

Your velvety walls were starting to feel raw with the sheer force of his thrusts; clamping and holding tight to his thick shaft, making it feel impossible that he could even pull out just to ram back inside. Your moans resorted to being mere pants and whimpers, punctuating each powerful smack of skin-on-skin contact. His sac was beating against your ass, only adding to the shivers of pleasure that tingled up your spine.

"A-again--," you squeaked, your eyes clamping shut then opening again to stare at the ceiling and the white spots that started to form in your vision. "I'm g-gonna cum again, sir, I can't hold back--!" He growled against your skin and let your neck loose with a loud pop of his mouth, and you caught his gaze lingering on the spot. He was admiring his handiwork, then flitted those gorgeous blue orbs to meet yours and grinned like the devil. You groaned, deep and throaty and your hands clambered to grab at the back of his neck and pull him down for a passionate and fiery kiss. Your mouths never closed, just gaped open and pressed against one another, swollen and wet and mingling your tongues together. His low snarl of approval had your orgasm rushing through your gut, and you came again, almost unexpectedly.

"Fuck--!" You gasped harshly, your breath catching in your throat and head falling back into the pillows. His cock was pegging that sweet spot as you let the pleasure consume you, and utterly destroy you. You were a slave to it - and to him. Twitching fingers grabbed at the silvery wisps of hair at the back of his head and tugged to pull his head back so you could watch his throat and neck muscles tense with your orgasm. "Keep going, keep going, Jack-- I want you to cum ins-side me--"

Every time you came Jack's vision whited as his orgasm was almost forcibly pulled from him. He would grunt and growl appreciatively, his pupils blown wide with his lust.

"Naughty," he growled out, slamming into you over and over. "M-milk that dick, doll, c-come on, a-almost--"

You tightened damn near painfully, your depths a searing vice that made his world fall apart. He didn't hear the savage shout that was torn from him as his cock shot pearls deep into your core. He didn't withdraw an inch. Jack rocked into your squeezing walls, filling your with his hot and sticky offering as that molten pleasure consumed him.

When the commander finally came down from his high he collapsed on top of you, barrel chest heaving. "F-fuck....shit, sweetheart...." Jack rolled off of you, his swiftly softening cock slipping wetly out of you. He let out a chuckle, his scared lips twitching into a grin. "At ease, soldier."

Your body was still twitching, and your chest still heaving with ragged breaths. You could feel his warmth deep inside your, and once he finally pulled out, you quickly shut your legs to keep the delicious liquid from seeping out. On his side, you quickly snuggled up to his large form and smiled delightfully. One of his arms slid under the pillow you shared, and the other wrapped around your waist to pull your close. You fit perfectly against him - both your legs even bent snugly against each other.

"I love you, Jack," you murmured against his chest, pecking it with soft kisses. You slipped a hand to the back of his neck, and your thumb rubbed soothing circles against him. "Thank you for everything. You're perfect." You were nuzzling under his chin, humming appreciatively and smiling and wallowing in the happy feeling in your chest.

“Love you too, doll,” Jack replied, that tiny grin he save only for you tugging a bit wider. You snuggled in close, your warmth like sunshine soaking into his battle scarred flesh, as you gently drifted off to sleep.   
  
Oh yes. Jack Morrison could certainly get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love y'all!


End file.
